Mírame y tócame
by hyya tsukino
Summary: una amor secreto... es un songfin sobre una canción de Antonio Orozco con el mismo nombre.


_HOLA! Esta es mi tercera historia H/D, es un songfin de Antonio Orozco "Mírame y tócame" de su disco "Un reloj y una vela", es una canción que se me metió en la cabeza y no la pude sacar hasta escribir esta historia._

_HARRY POTTER Y COMP NO ES MIO (ya me gustaría a mi) SON DE SU AUTORA J.R., COMPAÑÍA CINEMATOGRAFICA, EDITORIALES, ETC _

_Ahora a LEER…_

* * *

"_¡Un día más! …… Otro sueño… mismo protagonista… ¿Por qué tú?... ¿Qué me has hecho?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? … En ti… en tus hermosos ojos… en esa boca irresistible… en tu perfecta cara… en ese cuerpo que me enloquece………He vuelto a soñar contigo… ¡SE QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!... ¡ERES MI ENEMIGO! … pero a pesar de que mi mente me lo repite todas las mañanas, mi corazón se niega a creerlo y…… …¡DUELE TANTO! … … … Es igual a otros sueños… primero nos peleamos (que novedad) pero luego... Cierro los ojos, lo recuerdo con tanta claridad………"_

**-sueño-**

"_Estaba haciendo la ronda, como siempre, y el ultimo lugar en visitar es la Torre de Astronomía. Me gusta la soledad de la Torre, allí puedo relajarme, pensar mientras observo las estrellas. Parece que a ti también porque allí estas, en la repisa de la ventana, apochado en ella, con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando dentro de la habitación. Mirabas el cielo, hacia la luna. La brisa jugaba con tus cabellos… … … ¡jamás vi algo tan maravillosos!………Me quede ahí, admirándote sin que te dieses cuenta, perdido en tus pensamientos, allí donde no puedo llegar………sentiste mi presencia porque volteas la cabeza……… ¡tus ojos! ……… esos ojos que hace que desconecte del mundo, que me pierda en ellos……… Te quedaste mirándome, pero luego volviste tu mirada a la noche. Digiste algo, pero no con ese sarcasmo, ese odio tan característico cada vez que te diriges a mi, sino más bien con resignación. Intente disimular contestando algo irónico pero mi voz falló………Tu te giraste riéndote, lentamente saltaste de la repisa, te burlaste y me dolió………Me enfurecí y conteste a tu ataque, pero tu no te quedaste atrás… y allí estábamos, otra vez, peleando como siempre, varitas en alto mientras intentábamos herirnos con más que palabras……… Puñetazo en la cara, rodillazo en el estomago, estirones de pelo……… No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, horas, minutos, segundos… De repente estábamos en el suelo, tú sobre mí, sujetando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, inmovilizándome por completo. Yo jadeaba, tu último golpe me dejo sin aliento……… Te quedaste mirándome, sentado sobre mi cadera, pero sin soltarme. Tus ojos conectaron con los míos, buscando algo… aparte la cabeza, no quería que lo descubrieras……… Una mano acaricio mi mejilla mientras que con la otra seguías sujetándome las muñecas. Con suavidad, sujetaste mi barbilla y me giraste la cara para verme……… Dijiste mi nombre, más bien lo susurraste…mi nombre… no el apellido como era costumbre… lo susurraste mientras acariciaba mi pómulo, el cual se volvía algo morado por un golpe……… Yo te miraba, intentando descifrar que ocurría, porque del cambio……… Lentamente acercaste tu cara, sentía tu respiración en mis labios… tus labios… esos labios inflamados por mi puñetazo oportuno………Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar cuando los juntaste con los míos. Al principio fue tímido, pero poco a poco, se fue transformando en un beso intenso, profundo y apasionado………Te acoplaste a lo largo de mi, cada partícula de mi cuerpo recibía la porción de tu peso con pequeñas descargas……… Soltaste mis brazos, acariciándolos todo lo largo de la extremidad, llegando a mi cuello………Sujetando tu cara, me separe un poco, necesitábamos respirar… me quede mirando y te llame por tu nombre………No podía mantenerme alejado de esa boca, así que volví a atacarla con suaves roces… suspiraste… sentí enloquecer…rodamos para quedar sobre ti… tus dedos hacían caricias en mi nuca, estremeciéndome por ello. No podíamos dejar de besarnos por toda la cara y cuello. Pequeños besos recorrían tu frente, tus parpados, mejillas, rodeando tus labios para acabar cerca de la oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo, bajando por el cuello…los suspiros pasaron a jadeos, que me excitaron más, recorrí todo tu cuello llegando a la nuez… un pequeño mordisco te hizo levantar la cadera, juntándola con la mía. Tus manos recorrían mi espalda. La capa quedo atrás hace mucho y ahora me extraías la camisa de mis pantalones……… sentí tus dedos sobre la superficie de mi piel… fue una delicia… y necesitando más, pase a quitarte tu corbata, comenzando a desabrocharte la camisa. Cada porción de piel descubierta era atacada por unos labios hambrientos, respondidos por tus gemidos. Cuando terminé con la camisa, me levanté para admirarte. Abriste tus bellos ojos, con toda la sensualidad posible, comencé a desabrocharme lentamente la camisa mientras tú observabas con fascinación cada uno de mis movimientos. Te pareció que iba muy lento porque apartaste bruscamente mis manos y de un tirón, desgarraste la prenda. Recuerdo que te dije que me debías una camisa nueva, te reíste y comenzaste con la tarea que antes me tenía ocupado………Me tumbaste mientras lamías y besabas cada poro de mi torso. Ahora era yo quien gemía. Un grito de placer salio de mi boca cuando abordaste mi pezón con la tuya… sonreíste pero nunca te apartaste……… Mientras me mantenías ocupado, fuiste despojándome de cada una de las prendas que separa tu piel de la mía……… Ambos nos quedamos desnudos, acariciando, besando y lamiendo cada célula de nuestros cuerpos………Me sentía desfallecer… tu boca hacia maravillas en mis sentidos………Recorriendo todo mi cuerpo pero saltándote expresamente aquella zona más necesitada de mimos………Poco a poco fuiste bajando, jugando con mi ombligo, mientras un dedo curioso, recorría toda mi hombría…pronto ese dedo fue sustituido por una lengua… no cabía en mi… estaba gozando con cada una de tus atenciones………sentía llegar a la cumbre mas tú no me dejabas, alargando al máximo mi placer………Me volviste a besar y yo cansado de mi pasividad te giré, acariciando esa musculosa espalda, esas prietas nalgas que escondían la entrada de tu cuerpo………Lamiste mis dedos mientras yo lo hacia a tu apertura… lentamente introducía un dedo en tu interior… gritaste… paré y cuando los espasmos pasaron, comencé a moverlos circularmente, dilatándolo……… Gemías y pedías más, así que con la misma delicadeza introducía el siguiente dedo……… Cuando sentí que estabas preparado, fui introduciendo mi pene aún cubierto por tu saliva……… Un grito de dolor y tu espalda rígida hizo que parara, mientras te tranquilizabas y acariciaba, tu respiración se pausaron………comencé a moverme y tu correspondiste a ello………"_

_**-fin sueño-**_

"_mis compañeros me preguntan si estoy bien porque me han oído jadear, y es que solo recordar el sueño ha hecho excitarme… doy gracias a que las cortinas están echadas………"_

"_entro en el comedor y nada más cruzar la puerta lo siento… tu poder me rodea… tu alma me engulle………Me dirijo a mi mesa… tan lejana a la tuya… misma habitación pero extremos opuestos… como tú y yo……… Mis amigos se apartan para que me siente… intentan hablar conmigo pero mi mente no esta aquí… se aleja… recuerdo ese sueño en el que tú eres el protagonistas………Abro los ojos para mirar en tu dirección y allí estas… esa bella sonrisa… dulce y tierna… como me gustaría ser yo quien la recibiera… pero no es así… nunca lo va ha ser… lo se. Mírame, por favor mírame, es mi deseo, poder ver esos ojos posarse en los míos, sin ese odio… ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! … ¿COMO ACERCARME A TI? …¿DEMOSTRARTE LO QUE SIENTO CUANDO UN MURO DE ODIO Y MENTIRAS NOS RODEAN? … ¿COMO ROMPERLO SI FUI YO UNO DE SUS CREADORES?... Allí esta tú, devolviéndome la mirada, cierro los ojos, no deseo ver esa furia dirigida a mí… hoy no… prefiero imaginarte una mirada cálida… esa que diriges a tus seres queridos. Me adentro en la memoria, sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, ahí soy feliz… me miras sin maldad, me tocas con ternura, te siento a mi lado………"_

"_la cena ha terminado, todos mi compañeros se alejan, tú le alejas con ellos. Despacio me levanto, te veo partir y contigo mi vida… me coloco mi máscara y parto a mi sala… a mi habitación… donde estoy seguro que estarás… en mis sueños… como cada noche………"_

"_no consigo dormir… me desespero… necesito extraer todo lo que me ronda la mente… así que cojo mi block. Comienzo a escribir con una necesidad imparable… expresando todos mis sentimientos en letras… mañana ya lo corregiré… ahora solo quiero desahogarme………"_

"_hoy es sábado y hay visita a Hogsmeade pero no voy a ir… necesito pensar… y así evito verte…duele verte y que tú ni siquiera te des cuenta de que existo a no ser que sea para pelear………"_

"_es de noche y te he estado evitando todo el día. Lentamente me dirijo a mi refugio. Allí me siento en paz, la sala de los menesteres. Entro y me dirijo al piano. Acaricio las teclas con suavidad. Me siento, cierro los ojos y dejo que mis sentimientos fluyan junto con la melodía………"_

_**- Siento que tu alma me engulle **_

_**que paren el tiempo,**_

_**en este momento**_

_**te siento por dentro,**_

_**mi mente se aleja**_

_**mis labios no sienten,**_

_**tu dulce sonrisa**_

_**que paren el tiempo, **_

_**en este momento - **_

"_siento que alguien ha entrado pero no me importa… solo quiero descargar esta frustración………"_

_**- La locura me ronda la mente**_

_**cuando puedo sentirte y no verte,**_

_**la locura me ronda la mente**_

_**necesito tenerte cerca, **_

_**necesito saber lo que sientes.**_

**_Y mírame, no dejes de mirarme, mírame_**

_**no dejes de tocarme, tócame**_

_**no me dejes que despierte de este sueño,**_

_**aunque todo sea mentira. –**_

"_el intruso se acerca, lo sé……… pero ahora no puedo parar… se sienta a mi lado… pero no le hago caso y sigo cantando………"_

_**- Sueño que estoy a tu lado**_

_**que tú con tus manos,**_

_**rozas las mías**_

_**intento tocarte,**_

_**y no lo consigo**_

_**entonces despierto, **_

_**y no estoy contigo**_

_**entonces despierto,**_

_**y no estoy contigo. –**_

"_rozan mi mano y lentamente abro los ojos………no quiero que esta envoltura mágica acabe, así que sigo cantando mientras lo hago………"_

_**- La locura me ronda la mente**_

_**cuando puedo sentirte y no verte,**_

_**la locura me ronda la mente**_

_**necesito tenerte cerca,**_

_**necesito saber lo que sientes.-**_

"_allí estás tú…mirándome con sorpresa y admiración………me pierdo en la profundidad de tus ojos esmeraldas, que ya no me ven con ira……termino la canción con el estribillo pero esta vez cantándote a ti"_

**_- Y mírame, no dejes de mirarme, mírame_**

_**no dejes de tocarme, tócame**_

_**no me dejes que despierte de este sueño, **_

_**aunque todo sea mentira. –**_

_**Draco… - **susurras al terminar la canción** - ¿a quien le cantabas?... ¿Quién es él que te quita el sueño? -**_

"_aparto mi cara………no puedo revelarte mi secreto……… lo que siento………"_

_**Mírame, no dejes de mirarme, mírame – **comienzas a cantar, con lento susurro. Giro mi cara y mi mano acaricia tu mejilla…notando esa calidez que transmite tu piel…**- no dejes de tocarme, tócame –** sigues susurrando la letra de la canción, transmitiéndome con ello tus sentimientos **– no dejes que despierte de este sueño, aunque todo sea mentira… - **poco a poco tu voz se va apagando… como quien sabe que no todos los sueños pueden hacerse realidad…_

_**Esto no es mentira, no es un sueño Harry…- **dijo mientras beso tus apetecibles labios._

**

* * *

FIN**

_Que tal os ha parecido¿Muy ñoña¿Demasiado pastelera? Dime que opinas pleaseeeeeee!_


End file.
